


hold our hands (let's jump)

by solohux



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: First Order Poe Dameron, Hurt Kylo Ren, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plotting Against Snoke Together, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/pseuds/solohux
Summary: First Order Trio AU.Ben wakes from a recurring nightmare where Snoke is killing his two lovers, Poe and Hux. They try to comfort him as best as they can.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 157
Collections: Star Wars





	hold our hands (let's jump)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt! Enjoy! ❤️

Poe is woken in the dead of the _Finalizer’s _delta cycle by a punch to his gut and the sounds of familiar, pained groans. Weariness leaves him immediately when he opens his eyes and realises that Ben is having another nightmare, putting the total up to one _every night _since he returned from the next stage of his training with the Supreme Leader almost two weeks ago.

“Ben? Ben, _hey, shhhh,” _Poe says, sitting up and ignoring the chill of the bedchamber’s air on his bare chest. “C’mon, sweetheart. Wake up. It’s alright.”

_“No,” _Ben moans, still sleeping, arching his back and rolling onto his side as though trying to curl in on himself. “_A-Armitage! __Poe—no!”_

Ben jolts awake with a yell, still with Poe’s name still on his lips, sitting up whilst his pale, sweat-shimmering chest heaves for his breath back. There’s a familiar terror in his wide brown eyes, one that Poe sees every time he manages to shake Ben awake from a nightmare.

“Breathe, Ben,” Poe says, brushing his partner’s fallen hair away from his face, repeating the motion over and over again in the hopes that it'll be able to calm Ben down. "It's alright, sweetheart. You're safe."

“Poe,” Ben swallows hard. His hands grasp at the bedsheets to anchor him but it doesn't stop his trembling.

“Right here. I’m right here. Was it the same dream?”

“He kills you,” Ben shivers, wrapping his arms across himself, staring wide-eyed into nothingness, paralysed with terror. “And Hux. And I’m helpless to save you.”

“Do you want him here? Should I comm him?”

“Yeah.”

Poe reaches for the comlink that’s magnetically stuck to the bed’s headboard, the one that carries their secret, coded frequency. He sends a series of beeps to their comrade, three quick ones followed by a long one _(Ben needs you, now),_ and in no time at all, Hux is entering Ben’s bedchambers with a worried expression on his face.

“What’s happened?” Hux asks, hurrying across to his two lovers, plonking himself down on the bed beside Ben, taking him into his arms. “Ben. You’re shaking.”

“It was the same dream again,” Poe replies, answering for their quiet lover. “With Snoke and, uh, _us._”

“You know that would never come true, Ben,” Hux shakes his head, confident and defiant, combing his fingers through Ben's messy hair. “He doesn’t know of our plans. You’re shielding us, aren’t you? Keeping us hidden.”

“I know but that doesn’t stop my fear,” Ben wriggles out of Hux’s embrace to lie back down amongst the crisp black sheets, facing Poe. “What if they’re not dreams? What if they’re visions?”

“Ssh,” Hux hushes, giving Ben a slight tap on the back in want of him to scoot over. He does, and Ben becomes the filling in a Poe-Hux sandwich. “Then we’ll strike sooner. _Now._”

“We’re ready,” Poe says, forehead against Ben’s, his arm thrown over the Knight’s hip to hold Hux’s hand.

Ben settles then, in-between his two lovers, obviously calmed by their presence. Hux starts to play with his hair, threading his fingers through it over and over again until Ben’s breath slows and he’s back in the throes of sleep but peaceful this time, roaming in dreams where he, Hux and Poe are rulers of their own destinties instead of that evil, old creature, Snoke. Poe can’t resist placing a kiss on Ben’s forehead whilst giving Hux’s hand a squeeze.

“You pander to him too much, pilot,” Hux says. “He’s stronger than you think.”

“Pot calling kettle, Gingerbell,” Poe retorts. “He makes you soft. _You _love mollycoddling him. I can see it in your eyes.”

“_Pah, _it’s not mollycoddling him. It’s…”

Poe smirks, “It’s _what, _dear General? _Love?_”

“Love,” Hux scoffs, “Please. I despise the pair of you. You, you two New Republican menaces cavorting on my ship.”

“Our ship.”

“Hm,” Hux’s false disdain falls away as he smiles, casting his gaze downwards to look at Ben’s peaceful, sleeping face and then to where his hand interlinks with Poe’s. “Yes. _Our _ship, it would seem. And soon enough, _our _Order.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> My tumblr is [@solohux](http://solohux.tumblr.com/) ❤️
> 
> And I'm also on twitter now! Find me [@solohuxx](https://mobile.twitter.com/solohuxx) 💙


End file.
